Las aventuras de Ninjatomico2
by Ninjatomico2
Summary: Ninjatomico2 es un pingüino al que le ocurren cosas misteriosas y extrañas.
1. C

Hola, soy Ninjatomico2, un pingüino corriente

Estaba sentado viendo mi programa favorito y de repente me entró hambre, decidí ir a buscar comida a la pizzería.

Al entrar todo estaba desordenado, pregunte a un pingüino que estaba mascando chicle y escuchando música.

-Disculpe, ¿Qué a pasado aquí?

Pero el seguía mascando chicle y escuchando música. Me dije a mi mismo:

-Un pingüino pasota.

Pregunte a otro pingüino que tenía un Jet-Pack.

-Disculpe pero, ¿Qué a pasado aquí?

-No se.

-¿has visto algo sospechoso?

-Si.

-¿Puedes enseñármelo?

-Claro.

Al lado de un puesto de aperitivos para mascotas, ¡había un esqueleto!

-Es esto. me dijo.

Yo encontré unas huellas que salían de un charco de salsa de pizza que alguien había derramado.

-Creo que debería seguir estas huellas.

-Vale, me parece bien.

Después de1 hora de seguir las huellas que me llevaron a una guarida subterránea, había una puerta con contraseña, detrás de la puerta se escuchaban voces, no se podía escuchar bien de lo que hablaban, pero al rato alguien estaba apunto de salir de la guarida.

Me escondí y un pingüino salió de la guarida.

En lo que caminaba (De forma rara) le puse unas esposas (que no se para que las tenía).

Miro para mi y, ¡era un robot! Dijo:

-Pingüirobot63 debe de deshacerse de un pingüino cuyo nombre es Ninjatomico2.

De sus manos le salieron minis lanzallamas y quemo las esposas. Me agarro y me puso en un cañón, lo activo y me lanzo a la pizzería. (Ahora tengo que pagar el yeso y el cristal de la pizzería)

Estaba el pingüino de Jet-Pack.

-Hola he seguido las huellas y me llevaron a una guarida subterránea.

-Ok creo que este caso, será para más tarde vete a casa a descansar un poco.

-Ok, chao.


	2. Capítulo 2: Nuevo agente

Hola, soy Ninjatomico2, un pingüino corriente

Estaba sentado viendo mi programa favorito y de repente me entró hambre, decidí ir a buscar comida a la pizzería.

Al entrar todo estaba desordenado, pregunte a un pingüino que estaba mascando chicle y escuchando música.

-Disculpe, ¿Qué a pasado aquí?

Pero el seguía mascando chicle y escuchando música. Me dije a mi mismo:

-Un pingüino pasota.

Pregunte a otro pingüino que tenía un Jet-Pack.

-Disculpe pero, ¿Qué a pasado aquí?

-No se.

-¿has visto algo sospechoso?

-Si.

-¿Puedes enseñármelo?

-Claro.

Al lado de un puesto de aperitivos para mascotas, ¡había un esqueleto!

-Es esto. me dijo.

Yo encontré unas huellas que salían de un charco de salsa de pizza que alguien había derramado.

-Creo que debería seguir estas huellas.

-Vale, me parece bien.

Después de1 hora de seguir las huellas que me llevaron a una guarida subterránea, había una puerta con contraseña, detrás de la puerta se escuchaban voces, no se podía escuchar bien de lo que hablaban, pero al rato alguien estaba apunto de salir de la guarida.

Me escondí y un pingüino salió de la guarida.

En lo que caminaba (De forma rara) le puse unas esposas (que no se para que las tenía).

Miro para mi y, ¡era un robot! Dijo:

-Pingüirobot63 debe de deshacerse de un pingüino cuyo nombre es Ninjatomico2.

De sus manos le salieron minis lanzallamas y quemo las esposas. Me agarro y me puso en un cañón, lo activo y me lanzo a la pizzería. (Ahora tengo que pagar el yeso y el cristal de la pizzería)

Estaba el pingüino de Jet-Pack.

-Hola he seguido las huellas y me llevaron a una guarida subterránea.

-Ok creo que este caso, será para más tarde vete a casa a descansar un poco.

-Ok, chao.


	3. Capitulo 3: Perdido en el bosque

Sonó el despertador y me levante.

Me puse el desayuno corriendo y fui a la Sala de comando.

-Hola.

-Hola Ninja.- Me dijo G.

-G.

-¿Si?

-No hay puffles en la isla, ¿no debería hacer algo?

-No hace falta, toma el Megatrineo3000.

-Ok.

Me puse en una pista de la montaña y lo use. El trineo era útil pero estaba desconcentrado y me mate por el camino.

-¿Donde estoy?

Todo era nieve y arboles. Encontré un cartel ponía esto:

Bosque perdido de la isla conocido el bosque de la muerte, entras y no sales nunca, mejor vuelve por donde as venido.

Todo estaba cerrado asique fui dentro de el bosque.

Estaba todo oscuro encontré, algo, o alguien. Lo toque.

-¿Eh?

-¡Aaaaah! Grite, pero no fue por el susto, si no por que es un viejo con un montón de arrugas y una varaba.

Salí pitando.

Tenía hambre.

Busque comida.

y, por suerte había una cesta de comida que caducaba el próximo año. Claramente me lo comí.

Me dormí después para hacer la digestión.

Al despertar se me ocurrió una idea.

El teléfono. Pero no tenía cobertura.

Pero se me ocurrió otra idea.

Tarde 2 horas, pero sirvió.

Llegue a la Estación pingüifonica.

-Ya,

-Vaya, ¿Qué a pasado? Dijo G.

-Me perdí en un bosque y tu trineo no sirve, al entrar en contacto con algo, CRASH.

-Ok, gracias por probarlo.

-De nada.


End file.
